Everybodys in love today!
by shindou-colgan
Summary: Atticus Rhodes loves Chazz, Chazz doens't care. In order to change that Atticus whips up a love potion so potent that it garuntees you're lover for life! Of course Atty manages to screw it up :D
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody's in love today**

Well, since a few of my fics are coming to a close I worked on some idea's that will hopefully entertain y'all! Me and my sis were talking and well, we came up with this idea! (And one other)! Even before chapter one starts, I have one thing to say, 'Atty, you're an idiot sometimes'.

**Warnings: **_Yaoi! (BoyXboy love) non-Harry potter magic, and a series of unfortunate events!_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Shindou: I don't own yugioh gx or anything at all… awww… I reminded myself again! _

_Atticus: Here drink this… ___

_Shindou: I know that smile…_

_Insert meaningful words here(that's a phone's ring tone)_

Everybody's in love today 

_**Chapter one**_

_**Oops…**_

Atticus Rhodes looked happily at the small, pink, glass bottle that was standing upon his desk; the smug smirk that graced his features was a dead give-away that the brunette had successfully done something rather stupid once again. Atticus had created a bone-fide love potion, 100 guaranteed to make the person of you're dreams fall in love with you forever, there was only one cure in the world and of course the brunette hadn't bothered to whip up a batch in case anything went wrong, after all, how could anything go wrong.

Atticus took his PDA out from his pocket and proceeded in calling one Chazz Princeton, who as of late had found himself to be the apple of the brunette's eye. "Heya Chazzy" the obelisk drawled, "meet me at the lake, I have something for you" the brunette chirped happily as he hung up, leaving a rather bemused Chazz on the other end of the line.

Ten minutes later Atticus was waiting for Chazz outside the girls dormitory, he had his shoes and socks off and he had him feet ankle deep in the water. "What did you want Shishou?" the raven-haired former Obelisk queried, ignoring the fact that his mentor was splashing about in the water like a little kid. "I want you to take a boat ride with me Chazzy" Atticus said beaming up at Chazz with a smile that would blind anyone other than Chazz who was used to it at this stage. "Fine" the raven haired slacker muttered as Atticus led him to his own small wooden boat and helped the ebony-haired teen into it.

Once they had reached the middle of the lake, Atticus took his chance, "here Chazz, I imported a special drink from you, all the way from… Nicaragua" Atticus said quickly, he looked shiftily to each side, hoping that the drool worthy, sex god in front of him wouldn't catch on to his plan. Chazz looked at the pink bottle warily, he opened the cap and took a sniff of the lavender concoction. He looked at Atticus disbelievingly before he casually threw the love potion into the lake.

The brunette's scream of anguish was so loud that it woke one Seto Kaiba from his afternoon nap, sending the leader of Kaiba corp. (and a small unknown nation called newtown-kaiba-Tokyo Jnr.land) off his sofa bed and onto the floor.

"Do you realize how long it took me to make that love-…" Atticus wailed, but he stopped himself when he saw Chazz's disbelieving stare, "energy drink for you" the brunette finished quickly, hoping that Chazz didn't hear the first bit.

"Take me back to shore" the dark-haired teenager snapped as he smacked Atticus in the face for being a complete idiot. As they rowed back to shore a rogue thought strayed, unbidden into the mind of Atticus, 'I wonder if the fishies will fall in love' Chazz backed away from the giggling brunette, something about the way he was laughing just didn't sit right with Chazz.

When the two reached the shore Chazz quickly scrambled off of the boat and sighed in relief, glad to be finally free of the psychotic brunette that spent his free time making sports drinks in what the ebony-haired teen assumed had been mixed in the brunette's bathtub.

Atticus sighed, once again he had blown it, all he wanted was for the little ebony haired duelist to reciprocate his love, but at the rate that it was going, Atticus was going to be alone forever. The brunette slowly walked back toward his dorm, the setting sun only further increasing his foul mood.

As he walked along the light blue carpet of the elite Obelisk blue dorm, the brunette began to stamp his feet, it seemed to get rid of a little of his pent up stress, although his mood was still dire enough to make him shun Zane completely when he happened upon him in the hallway standing outside his bedroom.

"Hey Atty" the bluenette chirped uncharacteristically, causing Atticus to freak out a little, "no time to chat, boy with blue hair" the brunette said shooing Zane away from his door. Sure Zane was nice and all, but after that violent bout of 'emo-ism' Atticus wasn't quite sure what to think of him.

"I wonder why Chazz didn't drink it though, statistics show that all uke bishie like girly items" Atticus said pulling a folder out from under his bed, he had spent three days online researching uke bishie, love potions, and ruining Zane's wikipedia page (that last one was just for the brunette's personal entertainment though). He stared forlornly at the rather thick folder filled with useless research and sighed, 'nothing ever goes my way' he said, he threw the file across the room and laughed to himself, for no apparent reason. "I guess I'll just give up on Chazz," he muttered as he turned on his I-pod, selecting, 'until the day I die' he lay down on his bed and eventually he fell asleep.

The next morning the brunette woke up a little happier, after all today was a new day. 'A new day in which Chazz still doesn't love me" he said sighing, 'way to harsh your own buzz' he snapped at his mind. "Great, now I'm fighting with my mind, whats next?" he sighed wearily, and sat up on his bed.

A strange noise caught his attention, our favourite restaurant, our favourite movie, our favourite show "my phone" he whispered as he picked it up. Answering it, he jumped when he saw Syrus's face appear, "hi Atticus" the little bluenette said blushing a bright cherry red when he saw the obelisk. "What's up syrus?" Atticus questioned tentatively, unsure of the blunette's reasons for phoning (although he did fear that it had something to do with Zane's wikipedia page). "I want to know if you're free tonight for a date" Syrus squeaked before the screen went blank.

"What's going on" Atticus muttered, he had hung up the phone having decided that it was the best course of action to take, he didn't want to have to crush Syrus's hopes, but this Obelisk's heart belonged to only one man.

Atticus pulled on a woolly jumper and headed out into the hallway. 'Is it me, or did this corridor get a lot fuller than it was yesterday' the brunette said noting the large gathering of duelists that had amassed in the hallway outside his bedroom door. Amongst the group was one Zane Truesdale who was eyeing him ravenously like a vulture or something else equally as strange. Slowly Atticus made his way down the hallway, shuddering surreptitiously at the feeling of hundreds of eyes all staring at his ass.

As he walked past Zane he felt a hand graze his butt, "that's it" the brunette yelped as he took off down the stairs, ignoring the mass 'awwww' that he received for doing it.

Once he was safely away from the blue dorm he decided to take a walk to visit Jaden and the others at the red dorm, since hardly anyone ever went there the brunette assumed he would be safe from the strange obelisk-esque hoard of locusts that seemed drawn to him.

That and Chazz lived there.

"Hello?" Atticus whispered tentatively as he opened Jaden's bedroom door, "anyone up yet?" he queried, raising his voice a little. He stepped into the room fully and he saw Jaden asleep on the bottom bunk, "Jaden?" Atticus murmured quietly, as he tried to shake the brunette awake. Slowly a pair of chocolate eyes opened and Jaden looked around himself. "Oh hey Atticus" he said, his voice sounding a little hoarse, "what's up?" Jaden said smiling at the older duelist happily. "Nothing much, the blue dorm may have a zombie problem though" Atticus said gravely as he scratched his chin, deep in thought.

"Say what?" Jaden croaked, sounding more and more like princess Rose's frog prince with every passing minute. "Grab me a drink, will you?" Jaden said as he began to cough, it was obvious that the Slifer had gotten a cold

Atticus strode across the room and after fiddling around with the sink outside the door for a moment he produced a glass of icy cold water, fresh from the taps. The younger brunette gulped down the liquid quickly, sighing with relief as it began to soothe his sore throat.

"I bet that cured what was ailing ya" Atticus said beaming down at Jaden, pleased with himself for doing a selfless deed.

"…" Atticus shifted uncomfortably on his feet, Jaden had begun to stare at him. "What's wrong Jay?" he said backing slowly away from his underclassman, "I never really noticed it Atty" Jaden began, his voice coming out low and husky, "but you're pretty handsome" the small brunette purred as he climbed out of his bed and began to approach the Obelisk.

Jaden was cute, but Atticus sure as hell didn't go for the 'snot running like a waterfall, almost dead' look.

Atticus took one good long look at Jaden before he turned and fled the room, screaming like a little kid who realised that Michael Jackson was real.

Atticus ran down the stairs that led to Jaden's room and he sprinted toward Chazz's part of the dorm. "Help me Chazz, you've got to" the brunette wailed, banging his fists on the door.

Chazz opened the door a fraction, "only if you tell me what you put in that bottle" came the raspy voiced response of Chazz. "Fine, but let me in first, they're after me" Atticus said seriously, and dropped his usually juvenile demeanour.

Well, It's my new fiction; I have too much free time. Well, Atticus never thought that his magic love potion plan would backfire, but look what happened. I was gonna have everyone in love with each other, but then someone said why not have everyone love Atty! :D evilnessX1,000! Oh, I need help with deciding whom Atty ends up with; should he get Chazz, or what! Oh, can anyone guess why Chazz is not in love with Atticus?

Anywho

Review! Every time someone reviews, a bishounen is born!

(Hop to it; we need one for everybody XD )


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody's in love today**

_Well, people liked chapter 1! Yayness, Chappie 2 is here in all of its text based glory! _

_Shall Chazzy help Atty? And what is our dear Atty gonna do about his new-found army of bishounen? _

_**ThankQ's; **_

_**xxmidnitexglowxx: **__; I haven't read any ygo fics in ages --; gomen! It's update time now tho' (dances)_

_**ambercharae: **__:D I think they look good together! I don't like Alexis with any of the guys except Bastion really… ;-; I'm rooting for Atty_

_**sasukesmyemo394: **__Arigato gozaimasu!! _

_**And thanks to my anon reviewers as well:D y'all rawk! **_

_**Warnings: **__Yaoi; which is boyXboy action, contamination with magical stuff, and mindlessness! XD_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Shindou: Well, even after chapter 1 I didn't receive the rights to anything_

_Atty: not even gx, tsk-tsk : _

_Shindou: (watery eyes) I want it so much! _

_Atty: ¬¬ on with the story_

Everybody's in love today 

_**Chapter 2**_

How to win the heart of Chazz 

Atticus stepped into Chazz's rather spacious living room and whistled. "I'm still impressed by this every time" Atticus chirped happily as Chazz quickly closed the door behind himself and then bolted it. "Seriously, what did you put in that bottle?" Chazz said in his husky voice. Atticus looked at the ebony haired Slifer sheepishly, "asecrethungraianlovepotionthathasasecretingredientthatonlychi-masterlian-fangknowsabout" Atticus said so quickly that the raven-haired teen forced the brunette to repeat it in order to understand.

Chazz nearly flipped out when he heard what the brunette had done. "You let me throw that bottle into the lake?" Chazz literally screeched once he realized the gravity of the situation.

"What's the big problem?" Atticus said casually as he flopped down on Chazz's luxurious, four-seater, black-leather, sofa. Chazz glared at Atticus and decided to explain it to him in the way one would explain something to a small kindergartener. "The water in the lake is drank by everyone in the academy" the ebony haired teen started, "and I threw the potion into the lake and now everyone is in love with you" Chazz finished, he nearly collapsed when he saw Atticus's blank face staring back up at him. "In English" the brunette stated blandly. Chazz smacked himself in the face, 'this is gonna take a while' he said, sighing mentally before he decided to explain what had happened using stick figure drawings.

"So everyone in the academy is in love with me?" Atticus said happily as his eyes lit up, "I just thought that Zane had pressured them all into being creepy" Atticus whispered as he stood up. As he was about to leave and go bask in his newfound popularity he realised something.

He turned back and eyed Chazz up warily, "how come you're not acting like a love-struck teenager?" he queried as he cautiously stepped toward the ebony-haired Slifer. "I get my water from a reliable source" Chazz said gesturing toward a fridge, "I import water from Domino" he stated mildly as if everyone could do it.

The brunette snapped his fingers, "stupid, fiendishly clever Chazz" he muttered under his breath as he cried miniature waterfalls. As the brunette unlocked the door, he was aware of Chazz walking up behind him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Chazz said quickly as his front door swung open, revealing an army of pretty (and some not-so-pretty) boys all lying in wait, preparing to ambush the brown haired Obelisk upon his exit from Chazz's half of the dorm.

"I warned you" Chazz said smugly as a steady downpour of male undergarments fell at Atticus's feet, causing the brunette to flinch. "This isn't right, there cannot be a downside to being popular" the brunette squeaked as a pair of boxers with pharaohs picture on them landed on his outstretched hand.

Suddenly a loud cheering attracted the duo's attention, the academies female population showed up, the group was being led by none other than Dorothy and Fonda Fontaine. Atticus grabbed Chazz by the collar of his black jacket and dragged the black-clad Slifer back into the relative safety of his living room. "You've got to help me stop this," the brunette said as he winced, the group outside had begun to chant his name, loudly.

Chazz smirked, "well, it seems that they are too afraid to enter my room" he said sincerely as Atticus shooed a sweat drop away. The brunette distinctly remembered a sign that he'd noticed on Chazz's door a while back; 'Dorothy's changing room! Enter and Die' and the brunette was quite surprised that people actually believed it. Chazz thankfully pulled Atticus away from his thoughts on the reasons why Dorothy needed a changing room, he was after sliding up fairly close to the brunette and he had an odd expression upon his usually stoic face.

Resisting the urge to back away from a suddenly very-forward Chazz, (which at any other time would be completely welcome by the way) Atticus looked down into his protégé's onyx eyes. "Are you okay Chazz?" the brunette said as he jumped, he could feel Chazz's hand worming it's way along his leg and toward a very personal area.

Chazz smiled sweetly up at his master, and just as he was about to slip a hand inside the brunettes pants, Atticus froze completely and fell off of his chair, landing on the floor in a crumpled heap. When Chazz looked down at the floor, rather disappointed, (this wasn't his desired reaction) he almost screamed in terror as he watched his master jump back up off of the floor with lightning speed that would shock even sasuke uchihara, and ran into Chazz's private bathhouse, bolting the door behind him. Chazz smirked to himself "psyche" he whispered as he grinned happily at his reflection in the mirror, his 'frighten Atticus with seduction' tactics had earned him half an hour's peace.

Atticus quickly divested himself of his clothes and dived into the hotspring, once he was seated in the toasty warm water he sighed with relief. 'I can't believe Chazz finally wants me' he thought as he blushed furiously remembering how forward the black-clad Slifer had been only moments before. As the brunette began to clean himself with some of Chazz's pomegranate bath-wash he smiled to himself knowing that once he got out Chazz wouldn't be able to resist him, after all, he did seem to be showing more interest than he had yesterday.

The brunette froze, "he drank water" he whispered realizing the exact cause of his crush's actions, "which means that he only likes me because of the potion" he said slowly realizing what that mean't. Soon the brunette was having a full-fledged conversation with himself using Chazz's loofah and shower cream as his good side and dark side.

Atticus mind suddenly pushed forward an important fact that the brunette had ignored thus far, 'this water comes from the lake and is heated by Chazz's boiler' he said slowly putting two and two together. 'Which means that if I drink the water I fall in love with… me…' he thought gasping in horror as he jumped out of the water and glared at it malevolently.

"Chazz wouldn't like it if I cheated on him with myself now would he" the brunette said sourly as he kicked the embodiment of his dark side (aka the loofah) into the water, hoping that this random act of violence would teach the evil H20 it's lesson.

Chazz was reading one of his trashy romance novels and just as he was getting to the best part; 'come on Chad, you can win Jewel just meet her by the lake' the ebony hair Slifer thought blissfully, tears of hope shining in his eyes. Just as he was about to reach the best part of the story, he heard the bathroom door slowly click open. Turning to see what the brunette was doing Chazz's eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock. The brunette was standing there, wearing a towel that was so short it literally hid nothing.

"You know what Chazz…" Atticus started, looking over at Chazz imploringly, "what" the ebony-haired Slifer managed to croak out, his throat was mysteriously dry for some unknown reason. "I'm finally ready to accept you're feelings" the brunette said smiling happily as he pulled off his towel and posed in what he thought was a rather smexy pose.

Chazz's eyes widened in shock as he slowly realised exactly what had happened. As the black clad Slifer slowly felt the last of his innocence slip away he muttered the only thing that came to mind; "great googly moogly".

After five minutes of Chazz sitting on his sofa frozen in place with shock his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, the ebony-haired teenager slowly came to his senses when the brunette began to approach him. Once he saw Atticus's naked body sitting next to him (no matter how sexy it was) he did the only thing that he could, "Atticus Rhodes, either you put some clothes on right now or so help me I'll feed you to the sex-starved freaks outside!" Chazz screamed as he jumped up off of the couch, and backed slowly away from the nudist before him.

The brunette sniffled quietly, slowly being overcome by a sense of self-pity, 'how could I have been so foolish' he thought as he wiped away a solitary tear from his eye. Chazz was standing at the door to his dorm, prepared to let in the hoards inside if the brunette put a foot out of line. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence (occasionally broken by screams of 'Atticus is smexy' and a 'let me have you're babies' from Zane) Atticus returned fully clothed and ready for action. "Alrighty Chazzy, how do we get rid of my fans" the brunette said happily before he shuddered surreptitiously. Chazz looked at the brunette and arched an eyebrow, his curiosity had been aroused, "why did you shudder?"Chazz said quickly. Atticus shifted uncomfortably, "I felt dirty wishing for my adoring public to leave me alone" he whispered quietly, blushing pink, "I mean, I've always wanted fans for during my career in pop" he said remembering his dream of starting a brother and sister pop duet with Alexis. Chazz sighed loudly, slowly becoming more and more agitated with the brunette.

"The first thing we have to do is find someone who can stop the effects of the potion" Chazz said tiredly, "and who would that be?" Atticus said as he looked at the things Chazz was writing in a small black book, "first we can try Chancellor Shepperd" Atticus stared at the ebony-haired Slifer like he had two heads, "you never know what that man can do" Chazz said matter-of-factly, "I mean if Seto Kaiba hired him he can't be too bad" Chazz said trying his damndest to ignore the questioning looks that Atticus was sending him.

"Okie dokie" Atticus whispered, as he became completely dependant upon the ebony haired Slifer from the moment he uttered those words. "We can leave when they go to get food" Chazz said as he returned to his couch before turning on the TV with the remote. "All we can do is wait them out" he said as he smiled, having come upon his favourite show, which went by the name of, 'Naruto'. Atticus slowly made his way back toward the bathroom, he was rather frightend by the way Chazz stared at Itachi, a trail of drool leaking from his mouth as he chanted the ninja's name like a mantra.

The brunette reached into the 'poison' water and pulled out the loofah and then he grabbed the bottle of shower cream and began to use them to discuss the pro's and cons to jumping Chazz.

Needless to say that for once the cons won.

Atticus hated it when things made sense.

I let Chazz call Atty his master because I from what I remember 'Shishou' translates as that…

Well, this chapter was fun to write Chazzy's playing smexy mind games with Atty, while Atty discusses his ideas over with his loofah:D And now they have to find someone capable of stopping a love potion! Who shall it be? --;

Well, Atty has yet to find a way to stop his rabid fan boys (and girls), I bet this'll teach him to win Chazz over the old fashioned way, with booze and a baseball bat :D

_Review! The make Atty even more handsome! _

_Atty: I'm still not booty-full enough! ;-; _

_Shin_


End file.
